Bridge to Sky
by CJSpooks
Summary: A Bridge and Sky friendship story. After Bridge and Sky get promotions for the second time, they have a late night chat about the past and colors.


After a long absence away from SPD fan fic, I'm back with another Bridge and Sky friendship story. I still love this series and Bridge's quirks. I've recently started watching it on youtube again. :P

I do not own Power Rangers. I just borrow Bridge from time to time! Though, his stuffed bear, Bop, is my creation.

The franchise may have made Bridge red ranger (and I'm so proud of him!), but he'll always be green in my heart. 3

Summary: Bridge and Sky friendship story. After Bridge and Sky get promotions (for the second time), they have a late-night chat about the past and colors.

Bridge to Sky

By CJSpooks

Sky Tate leaned over a console in the control room of SPD Headquarters to finish up a final review of surveillance footage when the doors opened to reveal the pajama clad form of the red ranger, his friend, Bridge Carson. Sky looked up. "Bridge."

The ranger saluted. "Um…Commander? I mean, sir. I mean…uh…can we talk?"

"We're already talking."

"Right. I mean, can we not talk like Red Ranger to Commander, sir? Can we talk like Bridge to Sky?"

Sky nodded and moved from his "Commander pose", which was arms folded, to his "Sky pose", which was arms behind his back. Bridge let out a soft sigh and relaxed. "Is there something wrong, Bridge?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep and you know, since we were roommates before, I thought that talking to you would help." Bridge ran a pajama fabric covered hand through his hair.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I've missed you, Sky."

"I've been here the whole time, Bridge."

"I know that. It's just since everyone got promoted, things have changed so much. We barely talk like this, like _friends_, anymore."

"That's what happens with the job." Sky had missed Bridge in the same way too, though he was slower to admit it to anyone, even himself. But, Sky believed in SPD and his duty to earth before anything else. And his friends would have to understand it as well.

"I know. I miss how B-Squad was before the promotions. I miss Jack as red, you as blue, me as green, Z as yellow, and Syd as pink. We were so close then. Now we only see Jack once or twice a month."

"I miss it too sometimes. But, we're all busy with what we're passionate about, Bridge. We couldn't stay stuck in those teenage days forever, fighting Grumm while trying to get along. We had to grow up and accept new opportunities and possibilities."

"I know." Bridge grew silent.

Sky put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you've grown up a lot, Bridge, since those days. You're doing fine as red ranger."

"Being red ranger is harder than I thought."

"You mean leading B-Squad?"

"No, I mean getting used to wearing a new color and looking right in it."

Sky couldn't help but laugh. "What are you talking about, Bridge?"

"Well, Jack seemed to look good in red when he had the job and even though you've trained your whole life to be red ranger, you still had to adjust to wearing red after everyone associated you with blue all the time. It took me a long time before I liked wearing blue because I had always felt comfortable in green. But by that time, I was then promoted to red. And now I don't know if I can look good in it…and poor Bop my stuffed bear. He's still reeling from the fact that I keep changing the trim on _his_ uniform jacket. He doesn't like red that much. Anyway, I still keep one green and one blue SPD shirt to wear on my laundry days. I mean, that's okay, right? It's not—"

"Bridge!" Sky shook his head. No matter what color Bridge wore, he still talked at a rate faster than anyone else in SPD.

"Sorry, Sky…I mean, sir. I mean, Commander."

"I'm still Sky."

"And I'm still Bridge."

"Yes, you are." Sky patted Bridge on the back. "We should get some sleep."

"I think I'm up for dreaming right now."

"Good."

As they walked out, Bridge said, "Z told me that she looks better in blue than you ever did. And Syd wants to change the shade of green she has to wear on her uniform."

Sky smirked. "I'll have a talk with your fellow B-Squad rangers in the morning."

"I'm sure they'll like that."

**End. **

Comments are greatly appreciated! I wrote this at past one in the morning…a little Bridge wouldn't let me sleep! Hopefully, there aren't too many spelling/grammatical mistakes in it.

Hopefully, I'll have another Bridge/Z story and a Bridge and Jack friendship one. I'm working with some ideas…soon to be completed.


End file.
